The present disclosure relates to a route guidance apparatus, a route guidance method and a computer program.
Car navigation systems that are each mounted on a vehicle and perform guidance on a route from a current location to a destination are widely used. Some of the car negation systems are provided with a function by which time taken in traveling to a destination or expected time of arrival in the destination is calculated and such information can be presented to a driver by being displayed on a screen (see JP-A-2008-281362, for example). The driver can drive to the destination by selecting an optimal route, watching the information presented by the car navigation system.